


向日葵与鸢尾花·The Sunflower & the Iris

by The_Elephant_on_Fire



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_on_Fire/pseuds/The_Elephant_on_Fire
Summary: 现代AU 高中校园 | 老师Elsa＆学生Anna双向暗恋 | 甜饼向—>轻车向
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. 午睡·La sieste

**Author's Note:**

> 青春期是人情感懵动的时候，很常常出现对老师过分钦慕的情感。“师生恋”的美好往往也被大家津津乐道，但仔细反思，师生关系中普遍存在的上下位关系可能是产生这样感情的重要关系。在世界绝大多数文化中教师这一角色被赋予了超过普通人的地位和神圣感。我认为这种情感的本质还是一种“慕强心理”，是作为学生的低位角色对教师这一天生赋权角色的权力屈从。另一方面，教师是学龄时期学生最常接触的成人角色之一，这样一种引导使命也令人十分向往教师的偏爱，这是对认可自己对一种向往。  
>  现实是残酷的，发生在我国和世界上绝大多数的教师关系事件还是教师对于这一权力的滥用，例如对学生的骚扰甚至侵害。当然，我希望人能遵守自己的和社会的底线，也希望人能珍视生活中的每一份美好和温柔。

当发现自己对Anna的关照远远超过了正常范围的时候，Elsa其实很冷静。因为她很清楚自己处在一种什么样的感情，只是一想到就会反思为什么，仿佛她已经对Anna做了什么不应该的事情。周末和乐佩逛街一言不发，默默地刷这手机，她看得到Anna的QQ空间——她很高兴自己是为数不多看得到Anna内心树洞的人之一，当然也是为数不多评论回复的人之一。  
她暗自发笑。担心自己总是第一个评论会引起Anna的注意，Elsa一定要等到Anna的三两个好友评论了之后再去评论。不过Anna大概只给为数不多的联系人敞开心扉的空间，比如刚刚这条：她发布了一张钢笔画的向日葵，潦草却有种别致的美。Elsa想夸她，可寥寥的浏览和屈指可数的评论让Elsa不禁皱起眉头。  
“怎么今天逛街你心不在焉的？一会皱眉头一会盯着手机傻笑...”乐佩突然在前面拦住Elsa。  
Elsa迟疑了一下：“...啥?”  
"你有对象了？？"  
“哪里...这个...”  
“就是！你我还不了解吗？你快看看你那样子。”  
Elsa一时找不到话来搪塞：“其实吧......嗨，也没有......不太方便的......”  
乐佩怎么会草草收手：“你今天出来陪我逛街一整天都心不在焉的！一直都在看手机，你不说我就去翻你手机了......”  
“别别别！”Elsa最后决定向自己最好的朋友坦白，“我有喜欢的人了！不过她和我年龄差很多的......”  
“谁呀？莫非又是哪个同学的家长？”乐佩脸上居然闪过一丝狡黠。  
“嗯？你......怎么回事......”  
“不是吗？难道是老牛吃嫩草？哈哈哈哈啊啊啊啊呀呀呀呀呀Elsa你别扯我头发”乐佩大声叫了出来。  
手机还在振动，特别关注“Annie🌻”有发布了一条新的说说。  
而乐佩这般举动无疑让陷入本就不愿承认自己单相思的Elsa更加得不知所措了。  
  
Anna知道自己为什么要去担任英语课代表，但是她不愿意说。她告诉自己是为了英语成绩还能有所提高，可事实上，单就英语这一课，她已经是年级里数一数二的了。  
高中英语的课堂有点不太一样，Anna第一天上课就这样想，这天上课她又这么想了。  
倒不是说Elsa有多迷人，Anna突然觉得脸上一热，她想，高中的英语课堂完全没有以前张嘴的动力了。每次Elsa提出一个问题，台下鸦雀无声，在分班以前，台下水平良莠不齐，分班以后大家水平差距不会太大，怎么说也不会有听不懂的问题......所以到底有多少学生认真听课呢？Anna很难说，大家可能只在第一节课上破冰的时候说稍微说过几句吧......  
“Anna？你的名字叫Anna？”下课的办公室，Elsa叫住了Anna。Anna记得她看了看名单，又抬头看看Anna，饶有兴致地问，“有什么意思吗？你自己起的吗？”  
记得那是高中第一节英语课下课的课间，那节课间居然还有15分钟。  
Anna不是第一次被问到这个问题，但她发现自己一时不知道怎么说话了，支支吾吾，半天说不出来。  
明明是很简单的问题啊！自己在做什么？Anna一抬头，发现她的眼睛直勾勾地看着自己。  
她的眼睛很大......很纯澈，能让人很轻易地就托付自己...自己的信任。  
“All you have to do...is open your mouth...”Elsa用她很有魅力的音调说着。Anna视线移开，看见了Elsa的唇，她突然觉得很喜欢她唇的红色。  
“我本来就叫安娜，我姓安。”Anna终于开口了，“And it's absolutely a coincidence...”  
“诶好巧，我姓艾。所以我叫Elsa。”Elsa轻轻地挑起眉。  
“嗯？”Anna有点好奇地看向Elsa。  
“哈哈哈我开玩笑的，你这孩子好羞涩，不太爱说话吗？”Elsa笑了，“学英语不能不张嘴，更何况你还是课代表......我以后就叫你Annie好吗？”  
Anna也笑了，觉得自己对Elsa不像对其他的老师，她很喜欢这个大姐姐。  
她点了点头，Annie这个昵称有种被特殊关心的感觉。  
  
Elsa也没有想到高中的课堂是这样的不一样，她从第一天上课就这样想。  
一开始是觉得上课是这么的干瘪，第一节课是破冰，潦潦草草地没有太多印象。当然，除了觉得班上那个口音很正，但不怎么开口的Anna。一看是从小在一定环境下长大的。她很可爱，轮到她的时候她东张西望了下，才反应过来，在那之前都在发呆，不知道她小脑袋瓜里在想什么。  
后来她发现每节课上无人回答的提问，Anna总是会意地举手，丝毫不在意旁边同学——即使很难说他们是否还和课堂在一起。Anna思考很认真，一直是很沉思的样子，发言的也很顺畅，当然，只要她不不时瞥我，她绝对能顺溜地进行一番略带哲思的讲演。记得Elsa想叫住就要下楼做操的Anna，Anna转头一个wink，笑着说，我知道的Elsa，有我在英语课就不会冷场。  
还好我有这么一个英语课代表，Elsa总这么想。她有时候自嘲，觉得自己大概算是给Anna一个人上课了吧。她笑了，没有Anna的英语课也上不下去啊。  
Anna确实是个令人喜爱的女孩子啊。  
Elsa有时候会想如果Anna是她的妹妹，自己会有多疼她；又或者是......好朋友，闺蜜的话，那她一定比乐佩更温柔体贴......如果是情人，Elsa宁可自己天天和Anna在一起，她想自己会掀开被子，任凭清晨的阳光铺洒在床上，然后她会亲切地叫她Annie，叫Anna起床......  
等等，自己在想些什么？  
Elsa紧张地看了看四周，上课时候的教师办公室只有她一人。她摸了摸胸口，心咚咚咚直跳；一摸脸蛋，是炙热的。  
我喜欢上Anna了？她有点明知故问。  
  
Anna发现自己英语课的时候开始走神。满白板的是已经早烂熟的知识点，她还是喜欢盯着白板——其实是盯着老师。不像在办公室，Elsa在教室里会把披着的头发扎成高高的马尾。她会戴上她右手第二个抽屉最外面放着的银质圆框眼镜，Anna记得眼镜盒上画着一个蓝色鸢尾花，Anna很喜欢那朵鸢尾花。  
除了周一早间的全校集会Elsa会穿上学校发的教师制服，Elsa平时喜欢穿着她那件很合身的白色衬衫，扣子只扣到上面倒数第二颗，若隐若现却什么也看不到。有的时候年级主任看见了会批评，Elsa似乎并不在意。  
“穿什么衣服都是做自己嘛，是不是？”她在班上说，“你们这个年纪又不是小孩子了。”  
她还有一身经典蓝色的西装，上衣和裤子裁得都很合身，不像学校发的西装裙。那次公开课，Anna记得Elsa穿着高跟鞋在教室里走得啪嗒啪嗒响。那天抽问题居然抽到自己，起身发现Elsa就站在自己身后。Anna记得自己很紧张，能很清楚听见自己的呼吸和心跳，心跳的声音很响，就像是两个人的心跳。  
还记得一次英语课前Anna去抱作业，Elsa正准备离开办公室，Anna记得很清楚，圆框眼镜显得她眼睛很大，她眨巴眨巴，笑着问目不转睛的Anna这副眼镜好不好看。  
她很认真地想了一会对Elsa说，很有书生意气，一般知识分子模样。  
Elsa停顿了一下，突然抬头问：“所以......你喜欢吗？”  
Anna只觉得脸上发热，一时不知道说什么。还好及时到来的上课铃把她从不知所措中救了出来......  
我怎么又走神了！Anna发现下课铃突然响了起来，虽然Elsa还在滔滔不绝地讲着，但一节英语课就这样又过去了。  
  
一所外国语为特色的中学里，每个班有两个英语老师，整个学校则有更多的英语老师。Elsa想，这倒是个很好的机会自己能沉下心来好好干事情。英语老师大概也是这个学校最轻松的一群老师，他们往往只需要简单的备课，完成年级组的指标，每天两节正课和一节晚课的课量。  
自己对人生有什么设想吗？可能暂时没有。在学校里就一心想着出来考到证能教书，真正登上讲台了就完全没有精力想其他的事情了。至少......至少是在遇到Anna之前。可她总是在想自己做一个人民教师能实现自我价值的可能会有多少，为社会奉献价值的可能又有多少。  
不像其他英语老师，Elsa总喜欢呆在办公室里。她坐在最靠近门的位置，只需要轻轻一抬头就可以望见走廊对面的教室，她发现她总能一秒钟就找到Anna蓬松的短发在教室里晃来晃去。有的时候一盯就盯到了下课，直到和Anna对上眼，她才会慌张地不在意地埋头开始翻看教案。  
她一直告诉自己自己是个人民教师，怎么能每天对学生想一些奇奇怪怪的事情。她说，自己只是很喜欢这个学生，但并不是那种喜欢，只是——只是偏爱。更何况，我的职业道德根本不允许我这么做......  
Elsa上课的时候常常布置课时练习，到现在还是没有办法做到及时下课，最后的评讲总是要拖三四分钟。台下的学生坐不住了，门外既有下课的喧闹声也有对班学生熙嚷着要冲进教师......如果没有Anna，这大概将会是她最难熬的时刻。Anna总会及时地拍拍桌子，仿佛一把刷子按住猪一样，全班才会安安静静把最后的评讲听完。  
所以Elsa很希望自己在某些方面能帮帮Anna，就当是对她的一种感谢吧，她一直这样安慰自己。  
她明明知道这是现实，有时候却恍惚觉得自己如同午睡。  
  



	2. 自画像·The Self-Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Elsa知道自己正像绘制一幅自画像一样审视镜子中的自己，可她却没有画笔、没有画板——她甚至不会画画”  
> 伴读音乐：  
>  Suite No. 1, BWV 1007, In G:Prelude  
>  https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1501606  
>    
> 

周五的傍晚，Elsa给自己泡了一杯茶。她把茶壶茶杯摆好，从包里掏出自己随身携带的手账，和Anna塞给她的字条端正的放在茶几上，转身放下唱针，唱片开始慢慢地跑步，仿佛一个很虔诚的仪式，然后小心翼翼地坐了下来。  
在向Anna给她的QQ号发送好友申请之前，Elsa盯着那张字条发了好久的呆，她写字居然也很好看。  
字条上用很细的签字笔写着飘逸的一行数字，Elsa就看着数字后面的那个小小的爱心，开始痴痴地笑。然后她开始在手账里翻找自己的密码，登陆，听着服务号和垃圾广告对她的热烈欢迎......   
Elsa很久都没有打开QQ过了，上了大学以后发现身边人都开始使用更多的社交软件，而她不得不把自己曾经对着电脑QQ上聊过的高中时代从已经落灰的软件里清扫出去。她本来不是一个爱社交的人，在高中时候和乐佩相比她在班级里从来不算多么吵闹。她用QQ唯一的用来默默地关注自己十分倾慕的一个学姐，尽管她对乐佩“指控”的初恋矢口否认，但她心里确实明白自己没有好好把握好机会。就算是失败，至少那时我也尽力了。而到了大学哪怕留下了联系方式Elsa也不会怎么主动联系，她独善其身的性格让很多人对她敬而远之。乐佩总劝她要从舒适区出去走走，除了她Elsa还需要结识更多的朋友。  
Elsa总是笑着说你不需要帮我操劳生活，幸运会让我遇到对的人，比如说你这个好闺蜜。虽然上帝没有给我一个安安静静的闺蜜。  
短暂的第一号G大调巴赫无伴奏大提琴组曲结束了，茶凉了。  
她慢慢地输入“1460208725”，蹦出来的联系人叫“The Sunflower”。  
她想到Anna今天上午很神秘地叫住她。  
“这是我的QQ！一定要记得加我啊......”Anna很认真的说，“以后周末作业可以在网上告诉我啊，不给他们偷懒的机会！”  
她笑的好阳光，仿佛还没吹起秋风，仿佛暖意亲在自己的脸上......确实是惹人喜欢的向日葵呢！就是，像Anna这样的学生谁不喜欢？Anna脸上隐隐约约  
还没有等Elsa反应过来，Anna一把拉住了她的手，把纸条塞进手掌，眨了下眼，蹦蹦跳跳地离开了办公室。  
Elsa拿出笔记本，今晚还要备课。过段时间有个教学展示，年级组分配任务偏偏落在了她头上，左右推辞她不擅长，就默默接下了。啊......真是想到都头大。她把手机放在了一边，开始专心致志的对着教案开始准备演示文稿。   


Anna看到了QQ上新冒出的小红点，但她没有在意，她以为是豆腐不依不饶地想要听八卦。自己已经很努力避免Elsa的警觉了，更何况Elsa还没发送好友申请过来能有什么八卦，真的是……不过她等不了一个晚上，外婆就要过来收走手机，她只能乖乖地交给她。因此她没有像她想过的那样：激动地点击“同意”然后就趁着周五夜晚的美好时光和Elsa聊上一整晚，她会躲在被窝里捂着嘴巴笑的。

这件事情是豆腐撺掇的。  
豆腐是Anna的“男闺蜜”，Anna和他还算是无话不说——除了自己暗恋Elsa这件。不过豆腐作为她的同桌，自然看得到每天上课Anna心不在焉的样子——除了英语课，他在另一个英语小班。  
“如果你喜欢上了谁啊，Anna……”今天上课，豆腐突然转过头冒出这样一句，“那你就追。这可是一条宝贵真理…”  
“嗯？你在说什么？”Anna对这没头没脑的真理感到十分疑惑，“你在说啥？”  
豆腐突然拉低声音：“我们都在暗恋着谁……这我一眼都看得出来。”  
“这……你都能看出来？我有这么明显吗？？”  
“确实明显。”豆腐指了指Anna的桌面，“哝，这节是地理，你已经捧着历史发了一节课呆了。你再这样下去要废了……”  
Anna张望了下，地理老师正在黑板上画图，似乎没有留意讲台下的小动作。她赶忙慌张地从桌仓里抽出地理教材放在桌面上，然后用右手撑着脑袋，小声问豆腐：“那你说我应该怎么办？”  
  
“这就是你的办法？你简直是头笨驴！”Anna夸张地挑起眉毛，尝试让自己显得很生气，不过失败了，她还是觉得这个办法很好笑，她笑的很大声“你让我直接去表白？听听这荒唐的言论，男人！”  
“为啥不行？”豆腐一头雾水，“好，你不肯告诉我你喜欢谁。但是你都这样喜欢人家，日思夜想连课都没法好好听了……这怎么行？”  
“……这又不像你和莱德！瞧别人和你表白时候你不知道说什么的样子，土拨鼠！”  
“好好好，现在我只知道这个人……不是我们班上的同学，这样也挺好，你们可以在网上交流啊……有一种距离感。”  
Anna愣了一下，脑子里想到什么。  
“你看你，又开始花痴笑了……”  
“其实你说的对，我其实只是加个好友而已……不是表白。”  
Anna转身离开，蓬蓬的短发留给豆腐的只有清清奶味的发香。

“啊啊啊抱歉抱歉！我现在才看到！”Anna好后悔自己居然错过了Elsa的好友申请，直到很晚了她才拿到手机。她打好这行字，就差要点击发送了。  
“抱歉啊，今晚在忙”  
“本来想聊聊天的（委屈）”  
是Elsa发过来的。  
Anna不知道手机那一头  
Anna一时不知道怎么回答，想了好一会挤出去两句话：  
“没关系的没关系的”  
“刚刚我也在学习（笑）”  
Elsa：  
“Annie周五晚上就这么努力啊”  
“不要太累，可以给自己放松一点”  
Anna：  
“嗯嗯！谢谢您的关心”  
  
Elsa发过去一个表情“（笑）”，这已经令她抓脑袋，她不知道怎么和Anna聊天啊！现在学生的心思又不好猜——不是，现在学生怎么聊天我也不会......万一自己露了馅——让她误解我喜欢她怎么办......那她会不会以后就不和我聊天了？在学校是不是也不会怎么理我了？可是好不容易才等到Anna回复我的申请......这么晚了，她是不是也要休息了？她可不像我，这个年纪的孩子还在长身体吧......  
Anna已经很高了，不过还是低自己几公分。她以后一定还会长高的。Elsa突然发现自己很喜欢看见Anna微微仰首看她的眼神，那是一种......兴奋和担忧同在的偷看？Elsa想到Anna的瞳，大大的眼睛水汪汪的......  
她意识到自己一紧张就又开始胡思乱想，隐隐发觉额头冒汗沾湿了头发；她一方面想赶快结束聊天，却不舍得好不容易能和Anna搭上的话。关于Anna她还有好多想要了解的，她喜欢什么？她为什么要用这幅《向日葵》当头像？她会在昏暗的房间里随着音乐起舞吗？她喜欢脸贴着脸的亲切交谈吗？她会钢琴还是会小提琴？她以后想学什么专业？她想去哪个城市生活呢......还有，她有喜欢的人了吗？她喜欢我吗？喜欢的话，那又是哪种喜欢呢......她突然看到Anna发过来的新消息：  
“那您早点休息！时间不早了，还是身体要紧”  
Elsa并不觉得这是一行冷冰冰的文字，相反她似乎都能看到Anna小巧精致的脸蛋笑意盈盈，能看见Anna脸上衬得她更加可爱的雀斑。Elsa觉得脸烧的绯红，手机似乎也变得温热。  
“那就晚安咯（笑）祝有个好梦”  
Anna不约而同发过来一条消息，旋即在下面又补了几条。  
“祝您今夜愉快”  
“我的意思是”  
“您也有个好梦”  
Elsa没有意识到Anna在另一端发消息不比她轻松。  
  
她们生活中的互动从此不再只限于在学校短暂的交流。一开始只是寒暄，后来Anna会主动向Elsa请教一些问题，学习上的也有生活上的也有。Elsa尽可能不让聊天的时间占据整个周末，倒不是与工作或娱乐安排相冲突，她只是希望自己看上去没有那么在意。  
不过又是一个她不愿意直面的现实。  
Elsa喜欢不经意突然问Anna：“学校里有没有什么绯闻啊？”  
“什么绯闻？”  
“关于你的那种”  
“啊......”  
“我觉得Annie是个很讨人喜欢的女孩子啊，一定有很多人追你吧”  
“其实也没有......”  
她们的话题似乎确实是从学校开始的。  
“Elsa这几天晚上睡的都比较晚吗？我看见您两三点才给我的说说评论”  
“啊啊啊......是......是啊，这几天......工作比较多”  
“是要备课吗？前几天看到年级组长来找您了”  
“差不多...Annie观察挺仔细哈...嗯，过段时间我们班会有一堂公开课”  
“是您的公开课吗！那好期待！”  
“哎哈哈，谢谢Annie。不过我还是很紧张”  
“担心课堂的反应吗？”  
“那倒不是”  
“Elsa您讲课这么好，还担心上课吗”  
“你又拍马屁了！不过......我确实很担心吧这几天压力很大，睡眠也不好”  
“您要对自己有信心！我觉得现在已经不是过去了：老老师确实经验丰富，这些人有着很大的优势，但新老师是有新知识新方法的呀，也能代表教育发展的新方向”  
“你小小的脑瓜懂得东西还挺多”  
“哈哈哈一点点见地......总之，Elsa，我觉得你不需要怀疑自己”  
“嗯......”  
“作为你的课代表，我相信你的实力。你永远是我心中的第一”  
“谢谢你Annie，有你真好”  
“对了！像自己的紧张情绪，可以对着镜子练习！我们模联社讲过，我觉得还是很有用的。”  
“......”  
“梵高也很经常画自己的自画像啊！毕竟，看着自己的‘自画像’，才能真正地认识自己！有什么是需要改变的，有什么是需要发扬的......”  
  
Elsa艰难地回复着Anna，她满脑子想着事情。  
Elsa很难直视镜子里的自己，倒不是因为一直视自己就会对着镜子就开始唱《Reflection》（她也确实这么做过）。这种眼神的躲避是从遇见Anna开始的，Elsa怕镜中人一眼看穿自己。  
她一个人在这间房子里独居了好几年了，虽然只是租客，但她对这一小方独属于自己的天地很是依赖。房间是偏冷的色调，厚厚的灰色的窗帘能把市中心的喧嚣和灯红酒绿和独处的静谧准确的隔开。她喜欢一个人在家的时候——虽然一周真正能休憩的时间不多，随意地挑出一张唱片——那些黑色的、彩色的或者透明的固态的音乐，能把她暂时地带离现实。能什么都不去想：不去想繁重的工作、复杂的考评、迷茫的前程和......和Anna。她发现在学校很容易地就能把自己默默的目光和不合时宜的幻想淹没在人群中，可当人潮散去，只剩下她俩，或者只剩下她一个人的时候，她根本无法直视自己灼灼的审视。她知道自己喜欢上了Anna，而这种喜欢早已不再是默默的关注，一种更强的渴望驱使着她。她很难睡踏实，整晚整晚地做梦。她发现自己在梦里和Anna共枕而眠，整夜地享受着两个人的欢愉，那种琴瑟和鸣的快感令她难以忘怀。然后在清冷的早晨一个人从床上醒来，被褥间充盈着的只是早秋的空气而非Anna的温度。她在洗漱间漱口，头脑发热已经被失落取代，当她清醒一点了，她已经在通勤的地铁上一边吮着茶水一边拿着“我可是她的老师”来责备自己。  
她被这种自己生理并不受支配的背德感冲击着，很难支撑着意志接下去工作。  
她还知道不过多时就会站上讲台，这更令她难以成熟，因为她知道那时她不必直视镜子中的自己，她需要直视的是Anna纯澈的期待眼神。  
  



	3. 向日葵·The Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首批：向日葵花语——沉默的爱，爱慕，忠诚  
> 伴读音乐：Perfect-MADILYN  
> http://https://music.163.com/#/song?id=518094139

她们聊到理想。  
“Annie以后想从事什么相关的工作啊”  
“我还没有……明确的方向”  
“哈哈哈那没有关系，这种问题确实不用太急，要慢慢地想”  
“Elsa，我确实在这个问题上很是烦恼……找不到人倾诉”  
“有什么你愿意都可以说出来，我愿意听的”  
“......Elsa您为什么选择来教书呢？”  
“我……”  
“我的家人觉得女孩子就随便读读书出来教书多好……一年两假，工作也不会太累……我倒不是对教育抵触，我只是觉得她们这样的观念就不对哇……女孩子干什么不可以！”  
“我觉得你说的很对啊……只有有梦想就去追好了……哪怕……哪怕这个世界让我们要有更多的努力  
“我家还算阔绰，父母愿意让我做喜欢的工作……我从小就觉得教书育人是一件很神圣的事情，这也是我一直以来的动力啊”  
“我也觉得！尤其是您身上，我能看到教育……就像一种魔法哈哈哈哈”  
“哈哈哈哈，不是所有学校都是霍格沃茨……”  
“我的人生选择好多……这个问题我得慢慢思考”  
“你好好思考啊，有什么都来问我好了”  
Elsa还没有给别人讲过她的烦恼，教育系统和她想象的太不一样了：小小的英语组依旧充斥着令人厌烦的办公室政治和派系斗争，整个学校功利化的倾向严重，教书育人不如说是偃苗助长……她不知道和谁说，更不知道从何说起。她只能像往常一样轻轻晃荡茶杯，让烦恼驱散在音乐之中。  
  
她们聊到图画。  
“Annie我有个问题哈”  
“嗯您讲”  
“你为什么选择了《向日葵》作头像啊？”  
“啊啊......因为很喜欢”  
“我对美术不是很了解......‘向日葵’对你有什么特殊含义吗？”  
“哈哈Elsa，我觉得您是脱离网络时代太久了。昵称这个，很多人都会选一些很和自己相关的意象......像诗歌一样！日月星辰，山川海河......”  
“我觉得你的性格挺阳光的，就像Sunflower一样”  
“哈哈哈我太活泼了，我妈总是说我没有女生该有的样子”  
“也不能这么说啊，谁规定女生该有什么样子呢？你就是你的样子......你已经很美了”  
“Elsa你又夸我哈哈哈我都不好意思了  
“我很喜欢梵高的《向日葵》......他是一个悲剧的画家，笔下的世界确实那么的美好，他把他能看见的都画出来了......像《向日葵》也代表着他的感情啊，虽然我不专业，但我知道他给他弟弟送过一副《向日葵》，也因为高更的喜欢而创作了很多《向日葵》”  
“有很多《向日葵》吗？我也不懂哈哈哈”  
“嗯嗯，他一共创作了7幅......甚至更多的向日葵，我喜欢他把向日葵称作‘自己的花’。向日葵只是他为数不多的窗口啊，他找到个机会向世界静静地倾诉自己的内心，温暖如火的黄光荧荧，从瓶子中斜逸，不是野蛮生长，而是自然的美......”  
“我其实一直不是很能理解，为什么要画花呢？”  
“我觉得......岁月将使花朵黯淡......所以这些帆布和油墨成为了过去的镜子，能把永恒的美好留存下来。  
“其实我也在琢磨自己为什么会选择这一幅《花瓶里的十五朵向日葵》有一个很有意思的点——这幅画其实只有十四朵向日葵哈哈哈......你看，每一幅《向日葵》，每一朵向日葵，同样一个主题，梵高却能不断地发现美......从花的初开到盛放再到凋零，多像人生——那么多的美好，无论哪个选择都很美......  
“它们中或许有凋零的向日葵，可梵高没有给它真正枯败的机会，垂死转瞬的描绘下这些花儿却有着生的力量——哈哈哈，很像“向死而生”，它们或许那时候枯败了，可它们永远活着。梵高对向日葵的爱也是默默的......其实只要远远地看就好，有机会永远地记录下来......他不必在意那些花儿是否曾经被他拥有过……很多美好我们都不能轻松拥有的……”  
“嗯...很有意境啊，看来我也可以好好欣赏下画作了哈哈哈”  
“哈哈哈哈，对艺术的理解都可以不同的，我也是只一抒己见......毕竟，我们的理解都源于现实中的渴望，不是么？”  
  
Anna一个人的时候，能很清楚地听到自己的心跳声。她会紧张地搓着双手，不经意地整理自己的短发，掩藏着自己其实无法掩饰的灼灼的目光。  
她除了去抱作业，有时还会拿着水杯去泡咖啡。起初确实是去泡咖啡的，结果后来就变成了一趟下课的办公室之行，Elsa不在是，Anna会轻轻地走近那个她远注视过无数次的座位，坐在Elsa坐过的凳子上，她不会去翻动Elsa摆在桌子上的物件……虽然那台历、笔筒和茶缸是那么的诱惑她，她会一侧身从办公室门的缝隙望出去，看看Elsa能不能也远远地看着自己。当然，如果Elsa在的话，她会去和Elsa简单的寒暄，或者就远远地躲在饮水机边上观察Elsa，无论是和办公室的老师极少地点头微笑也是那么的有魅力，她今天口红色调比昨天更亮一度，嘴唇居然有一点点更丰满的感觉……一点点的性感和俏皮居然能够在她身上并存……啊啊啊，Anna觉得自己不能看到Elsa一推眼镜轻咬嘴唇的画面……好像轻轻地亲那朵红唇……  
不，她是我的老师。其实只需要给我一个机会在远远地看着她，一颦一蹙一举一抬，都是那样的美好……豆腐看她两手空空地出去两手空空地回来，脸上痴痴地笑容和嘴角舔舐未尽的口津，就笑她“泡咖啡”是个很有用的犯花痴的方法。  
他不知道办公室的开水确实也要等的。  
他不知道很多事情。  
那些事情Anna也不知道。  
  
她们聊到生活，聊到了音乐。  
“好想以后的生活里也有一方空间留给音乐啊……那些跳动的音符总是能放大情感的声音。Elsa，我真的很羡慕你”  
“你总能过上自己想要的生活的……你从小就学音乐吗？”  
“我从小一直在学习钢琴，嗯嗯”  
“我会拉小提琴、钢琴也会哈哈哈哈，以前大学在乐团里当指挥——音乐也算我为数不多的爱好了吧”  
“啊，好羡慕你！好想学来着……可惜一直没有时间”  
“没关系的，以后的日子有的是时间”  
“Elsa”  
“我在”  
“谢谢你一直倾听我，分担我的烦恼......对我来说，你就是我的温柔大姐姐”  
“我在。我一直在的”  
  
把她当成自己的妹妹就好了，就像她把我当姐姐一样。  
Elsa给自己的不安和焦虑找到了解决方案，就不断地在脑子里念叨这句话，这样她就可以更心安理得地享受注视Annie的时光了不是吗？  
Elsa发现Anna总会带着满杯子的咖啡粉到办公室来等开水，确实，办公室老师和学生进进出出，Annie一点也不方便。  
我可以每节课快下课的时候帮她把水烧好啊，这样总会方便她一点……诶不对……  
如果她泡咖啡的时间短了，那我岂不是看到她的时间也就短了吗？……  
于是Elsa开始带茶杯到办公室了，她不厌其烦地在下课前几分钟抢着洗茶缸、泡茶……热水本来就不多吧，Annie在教室坐久了，下课也不能长时间接着坐在板凳上，与其在教室里无聊，还不如到办公室来等热水——换换风景……对吧？  
下课铃声响了！Anna她......她来了……昨天的作业呢？我怎么能发呆啊我现在应该在改作业的......Elsa举起茶杯，仰着头，不经意地看Anna，Anna正在全神贯注地捣鼓着刚刚被接完开水的机器。  
啊！好疼。  
Elsa被自己泡的茶烫到嘴唇了。  
  
她们自然也会聊到爱情。  
“Elsa您上次问我……就是……绯闻的事情”  
“嗯？我在听”  
“其实我一直觉得遇到一个真正命中注定的人不需要在意时间的等待的，隔壁班的韩斯确实天天缠着我献殷勤......但是没有感觉就是没有感觉，对吗？Elsa，其实我没想到您是这样的开明，我一直以为所有老师都会是反对早恋的......您呢？你怎么理解爱情？”  
“我也没有绯闻！……我的意思是…我觉得我也不太懂爱情吧……毕竟单身了那么多年哈哈哈”  
“单身也可以理解爱情啊，不是么？”  
“我觉得你的理解很深刻！我很赞同。生活就是不断地与人相遇、与人分离——我们总归会找到最好的自己、遇见最适合的人”  
“其实很难想象，像Elsa这么优秀的人，我以为您会很容易和自己喜欢的人在一起的”  
“我哪里又优秀了？哈哈哈哈”  
“我觉得您一直很优秀的，教育总是要最优秀的人才来进行啊，这可是个承上启下的工作”  
“感情......也不好说吧。以前我一直觉得喜欢一个人不等于要在一起......在一起，大概还是一个双向的选择吧。就像就业一样哈哈，我选择了我们学校，我们学校也选择了我。”  
“就像丝柏树”  
“嗯？”  
“像梵高的丝柏树啊。我觉得这种遇见就像遇见一棵丝柏树，爱情是很美的，不同的人眼中有着不同的形状，不同的人身上开出不一样的美好”  
“丝柏树......嗯，Annie我发现你呀…”  
“嗯？”  
“比我想象的成熟地多呢”  
  
今天Elsa来学校来的很早，倒不是因为今天是教师节，今天刚好早晨有个年级组会议。  
不过她知道学生到教室的时间更早，她其实每天很关心Anna，有的时候问她听课怎么样，早上起来那么早困不困。她自己都没意识到自己居然真的就开始如此关心Anna——像她的姐姐一样，比她的姐姐更甚。  
晨课的中段休息，是个十几分钟的体锻，Elsa离开座位，出办公室打算走一走。  
她一出门就看见了Anna，她依在走廊和豆腐在聊着什么。可能是今天格外的特别，她看到Anna也觉得格外的可爱。Elsa就站在那里，看着。  
Anna 今天头顶扎了个小啾啾，黄色的皮绳和她很搭配。她还用了一个青色的蝴蝶夹子把头顶垂下的几缕刘海固定住，略冷的秋风吹拂到脸上，把两侧的蓬松短发扬起。看上去是那样的随意，却又不会有书呆子气。她用左手拿着一本蓝色的的小小的册子，目不转睛地看着，右手不经意地去整理头发。Anna抬头看见了Elsa，以一个笑容向Elsa打招呼，然后又回到了她手中的书本。她同时还仔细地听着身前豆腐对她说的话，不时抬头笑着，小声地对他回复着什么。她又不经意似的转头看向Elsa，似乎是Elsa这边的动静稍大，发现Elsa正在偷偷地看她，于是偷笑着看回来。  
Anna的嘴角上扬着，就仿佛温暖的阳光彻底地穿透了层层的云朵，不知道哪里来的春风和煦抚摸着Elsa的脸颊，使它变得有些发烫了，Elsa不得不转身离开。  
Anna看见Elsa转身要离开，就远远地喊了出来：“Elsa！等一下！”  
Elsa看见把册子塞到豆腐的手里，然后一闪身进了教室，不一会她出来了，捧着一个陶色的细长花瓶，花瓶里插着一束束的，都是向日葵。  
她径直奔了过来，穿过长长的走廊。加速过快的她差点冲到Elsa的怀里，Anna停下向后退了几步，喘着气说：  
“Elsa......祝您的公开课顺利！更重要的——教师节快乐！您辛苦了！”  
Elsa没有直接接下礼物，而是伸出双手把Anna抱进了怀里。  
“谢谢Annie。”  
Elsa就这么抱着Anna，Anna也没有从怀中脱开的意思。Anna发热的脸颊紧贴着Elsa温暖的胸膛，轻微的起伏碰上了急促的喘息，她俩都感受到了对方的温度，她俩就这样感受着对方的温度。  
  
向日葵一共有十四朵，这十四朵开得都很灿烂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “亲爱的弟弟，在最近的一幅画中，我一共画了十四朵向日葵。其中的十二朵代表着耶稣的十二个门徒，还有两朵代表着我和你。”  
> ——选自 文森特·梵高给西奥·梵高的信，这封信同《花瓶中的十五朵向日葵》一起寄出


	4. 花瓶中的紫菀和剑兰·Vase with Chinese Aster and Gladioli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紫菀花语：回忆、真挚的爱
> 
> 剑兰花语：回忆、幽会
> 
> 伴读音乐：  
> Opening-Carter Burwell  
> http://music.163.com/song/36947815/?userid=1295641923

好热乎...Elsa的胸好大。

嗯...Anna身上有奶香。

Elsa多想就这么抱着Anna——Elsa突然担心自己的行为太过粗暴，毕竟自己也没有被人一把拉进怀里过。她开始后悔自己脑子一抽就把Anna拥进怀里。

Anna不想Elsa就这么松手——她没有预料到这个拥抱。Elsa看不到的是她脸上的惊讶转瞬变成了羞涩，她肯定很喜欢我......喜欢我的礼物，十四朵向日葵的意思她应该明白我的心意吧！她......我会不会太明显了？我是不是应该拒绝她的抱把她推开，她在想什么呢？

我又不是想怎么样！我只是像个姐姐一样抱抱她有什么不好？对吧？对吧...?对！Elsa知道没有人在审判她，但还是对自己小声说着......也不知道什么时候还能再次拥抱Anna。

她为什么会主动抱我呢？她想告诉我什么？Elsa今天的唇是自然的粉色，和她白皙的皮肤很配......她眨眼的时候在思考什么？

Anna脸上的雀斑在阳光下显得真好看......她会像我一样有秘密吗？如果我向前一步，她会怎么办？她是否还会报以我灿烂的微笑？我不想失去她的微笑。

Elsa的臂弯也是温暖而温柔的，她是老师，我是学生，我们之间的距离决定了我们只能是默默的……我看得到她眼中的渴望啊！那是如火炬般通明的星夜。如果她向前一步，我该如何是好？Elsa突然觉得头有一点晕，她把头深埋进Elsa怀里。

预备铃声知人愁乐，总是愿意赶来解围。

这不过是她们试探又退缩的又一天，每一天。

晚自习的时候，Elsa习惯不时抬抬头，看看Anna。她喜欢看着她认真专注的样子——这段时间她写作业很快，预习、复习...Anna做完作业了就会拿出一本书在阅读，是她很熟悉的《The Price of Salt》。她上大学以来很喜欢的一本书，她想起很多个一个人的夜晚，无论是以前在大学的宿舍里，那时候室友们都忙于社交，会整夜地在外面玩乐，而她更愿意一个人在孤灯下，孜孜不倦地执着卷，不厌其烦；还是回到府南，自己会在假日的休憩中放松，沐浴扫除，伴着唱针轻柔地音乐和绿茶沁香读书，读《The Price of Salt》。听说改编的电影就要上映，到时候可以代购原声和碟片——哪怕一个人在家，至少也要弥补没法去电影院观赏的遗憾。

Elsa觉得Anna读书的时候没有她学习那么认真，虽然不是东张西望......不过我又有什么资格笑她呢？人家再怎么说也比我假装工作实际上盯着人家发呆臆想强。

Elsa很快在下一周的晚自习上看起了书，她从她书架上取下来这位老朋友。她想尽可能不要晚自习就只盯着人家看。

Anna很担心Elsa发现她躲在书后面的眼神，她其实一直都在偷偷地躲避Elsa的关注。Anna发现自己书已经读了好几天没有读进去了，仿佛把每个单词拆开拼写了一遍然后丢掉......Elsa呢？她读了很久很久，而她不想读不懂。

那次公开课到底怎么样，她们都不太记得了。

Anna认为Elsa的公开课很“成功”，Anna很高兴自己能帮Elsa一遍一遍地审稿，听她排练。Anna很喜欢听Elsa念中间那段课文，她就拉着Elsa反复地练习。

Elsa对自己的公开课还算“满意”，Elsa觉得自己几个月来的准备没有算白费，而且有Anna在后期的陪伴让让她释怀了很多，周末的时候常常发自己念的课文给她听，还担心自己录不好，一紧张就更容易出错，她摇摇头笑了，自己真是没用。

她们还是在周末聊天，Anna现在很放松，就像喜欢一个姐姐一样喜欢Elsa也挺好的；Elsa稍稍安慰了自己的道德观念，好朋友而已——老师和学生也可以做好朋友，时代早变了。

Elsa很高兴自己选了一套黑色的西装，很简单的领带和白色的衬衫。倒不是因为多么能展示身材，让Elsa多么能从学校西装裙中解放出来做自己，而是Anna很喜欢。Elsa还记得Anna在上完公开课的时候令她意外地跑过来，带着wink说：“Elsa您真棒！I‘m proud of you! ”

然后她伸手扣上了自己衬衣上的第三颗纽扣。

自己甚至还没有意识到......

Elsa感觉到空气中弥漫着Anna的甜香，她只知道自己脸红了。

Anna很高兴Elsa穿了那套黑色的西装，她记得自第一天开学以后Elsa再也没有穿着它来上学。她虽然很是担心Elsa，她是故意留了三颗纽扣吗？因为白色的衬衣半隐半现，Anna几乎无法直视，但是......她真的很美。Anna下意识地去擦拭鼻尖。

课堂和她排练的一样顺利，Anna很高兴，虽不至于就此邀功，但Anna觉得自己很不错!她笑靥如花，不过......在趁着后面的老师领导到讲台前指出她的三颗纽扣前，我必须做点什么。

Anna一下课就急忙着离开了座位奔向了Elsa。走在路上突然感觉到一阵紧张！Anna突然想到：如果我伸手的时候她以为我要干啥怎么办？我好像怎么解释都不太对头吧。毕竟我手一伸，伸向的是Elsa温热的胸膛。

管不了那么多了，唐主任那个老妈子肯定会抓着不放的，现在扣上，至少等会她来了无话可说。我只需要三秒钟，只希望我不要直接就摸错了地方。

Anna伸手扣上了Elsa衬衣上的第三颗纽扣，她觉得这短暂的三秒钟太长了。

空气中弥漫着Elsa身上的香水味，淡淡的，Anna觉得很馥郁，让她脸红。

她记得自己是喘着气抬起了头，说了一句：“您今天真好看。”

Elsa给自己的英语小班同学买了零食作为奖励，但是她给Anna买了一个巧克力蛋糕，偷偷塞给了Anna。

“你是课代表，每天抱作业来抱作业去很累！公开课你也很辛苦的！给你买个巧克力蛋糕犒劳一下你......只是是按照我的口味买的，不知道你喜不喜欢......”

Elsa的眼神躲闪着，声音有一丝腼腆。

“Elsa......”

“嗯？你不喜欢吗？”

“我爱死巧克力了！”

Anna捂着嘴巴，然后伸手试图把腼腆的Elsa抱进怀里。

几个月时间飞逝，Elsa最终还是发现了Anna的小秘密。

这件事情毕竟是很难掩藏的，那是一种从你的眉目中洋溢着的、难以抑制的意思，你越是想要掩饰，越是掩饰不住。但凡你开始了，你往往不会意识到自己每时每刻都在散发着这样的态度。Elsa在Anna身上发现了那个Anna不愿意让别人知道的秘密。

Elsa趁着一个英语的课间把Anna拉了出来，到一个没有人的角落，只听见Elsa小心翼翼地说：

“我知道了。”

Anna一怔，不知道自己该说什么：“Elsa...你在说什么？”

“你是不是这几天在熬夜？”

“嗯？哦！...我还以为...”Anna松了口气。

“你说什么？”

“哦哦没什么......您是怎么看出来的？”

“你上其他课的时候基本上都是趴着的......这谁都看得出来。”

“您暗中观察我？”

“我......唐主任让我这周巡逻。”Elsa镇静地扬扬手中的本子，Anna知道那其实是她的教案。

“既然您知道了，我就给您说吧......我报名了暑假的一个比赛，要做准备。”Anna前前后后给Elsa讲了自己的暑假计划。

“可是现在才三月。”

“这个比赛......活动准备要很长时间的。”

“那你也不能天天熬夜！”Elsa很严厉地说，“参加活动也要有，但你更要重视学校学习啊！把你杯子给我。”

“嗯？要我的杯子干嘛。”

“我办公室泡了茶，你以后每天早上都到办公室来接茶水喝。”Elsa用她不常用的不可置否的语气说着，“咖啡也不能多喝，喝多了也没用的。”

“难怪......啊......”Anna说着就打了个哈欠。

Elsa一脸嗔怪：“Annie！看你英语课挺精神嘛，可不能只听英语啊！”

“嗯嗯好，您说的对，Elsa我错了。”

“这种事情其实挺好，锻炼你能力尤其是英语的一个好机会啊！可要好好珍惜！有什么问题你来找我，我来帮你。”

“嗯嗯好，您说的对，Elsa我错了。”

Elsa递过来热腾腾的茶。

茶很香，是Elsa身上自带的气味。Anna小口地抿着，舍不得喝完。

“别小家子气，喝完了再来接就好了。如果我早上还没来，你可以自己泡的！你姐姐我这点茶还是买得起……你饿了，抽屉这里总备着零食——只准你一个人吃……”

……

走出办公室，Anna今天突然有一种从未有过的期待。

或许是想明天早上能早早地想Elsa道早安，然后自然地拂拭她桌上的物件；或许是想着今后她迟来的时候，能在劳顿的通勤之后喝到热茶而非保温杯里密封的、随着车厢晃来晃去的茶水；也或许是Elsa突然不知不觉地在越线，她突然对此不感到害怕，她希望看到Elsa向前一步，但她还是不敢直视Elsa的眼神，她怕自己就招架不住，当场就软了。

Anna感觉到了，那种根本与妹妹依赖姐姐不同的感觉。她不再因此慌张。她开始接受这样的她们、这样的自己了。

“Annie，你真的没有女朋友吗？”

“嗯嗯。Elsa你相信我，我真的没有吗？”

“哈哈哈哈好...那你会期待热恋吗？”

“如果不是那个对的人又有什么好期待的呢。”

“Elsa……你觉得会有比朋友更好的关系吗？”

“我觉得那就是恋人了。”

“那我们呢？”

“我们是......关系很好的......姐妹。”

没有接着问出口的问题：“只是姐妹吗？”她们都在问着自己。

“诶，Elsa早啊！早上不是没有英语课吗？”是班主任。

“哈哈哈是的，还是有工作要忙啊。”

Anna最近早上肚子不舒服，学校的早饭开始令她反胃了。每天上课脸色很不好，Elsa原本以为是她的生理期。细细算了算日子不对，便悄悄找到豆腐问他了不了解情况。

“所以……她只是不得不吃早饭对吗？唔……”

“最近学校早饭不怎么好……哎，Anna体质比较敏感，虽然不至于上吐下泻，但是还是挺折腾她的。”

“行，谢谢你……哦，我找你的问题……可不可以不要给她说？”

“没问题。”

记得Annie说过她喜欢吃三明治，Elsa便自己在家做了两个。挺简单的火腿、芝士、蛋加番茄……怎么给她呢？这个问题又开始令Elsa犯愁。

我可以等她来喝茶的时候再拿出来吃啊，到时候直接分给她一个就好了，只要她愿意分享，Anna一定会愿意吃的。

她甚至都可以想象到Anna明天悄悄溜进办公室，凑到Elsa耳朵边上问：“Elsa！今天也有三明治吗？昨天的太好吃了！”

当然要先把三明治做好吃一点，至少更符合Anna的口味一点。

Elsa觉得自己很聪明。

她很满意地笑了。

于是这个从来不怎么在乎早饭的年轻女教师开始每天变着花样学做三明治了。

她确实是一个关心学生的好老师，她至少是关心Anna的。

“Elsa！在不在不！”

春游前的周末，Anna突然在QQ上问Elsa会不会来春游。

大多数老师通常趁着难得的闲暇偷闲，只有班主任和少数老师才会被要求负责学生安全——这工作虽然不复杂，但是也不至于简单轻松。Elsa本并没有计划前往，她想一个人春游，可以放空大脑，让自己不要整脑子整脑子地想Anna。但是Anna问了这个问题，隔着屏幕她能感受到Anna的期待。

“她们都抛弃我了，丢我一个人......你如果要去的话，我们可以一起去逛浣花溪。”

Elsa还没有回复，Anna又推送了消息过来：

“你......不会有约了吧......没法推掉的那种？”

Elsa赶忙回：“我在的”

软磨硬泡下唐主任才同意Elsa前往——负责学生队伍的老师早已经分配完毕了，现在还报名的老师多多少少显得不太合适。Elsa也没顾得了那么多，随口就答应唐主任几周的值周工作。她打完电话才开始埋怨自己——又开始胡思乱想，只是出去单独陪Anna春游，又不是和Anna约会。

“太好了！希望你不要觉得我是个无聊的小孩”

“Annie怎么会是个无聊的小孩！”

“就当我俩出去约会哈哈哈”

Elsa看到那两个字，愣了一下。她说的“没法推掉的约”是指约会？哪种约会？为什么要选这么模棱两可的词？还是这是她故意的？

她便回复：“你不会......以为我会有那种约会吧”

“Elsa你这么好一女孩子，为什么会没有”

“像你说的那样啊——如果不是那个对的人......又有什么意思呢”

“你说的对哈哈哈哈。那...春游那天我就来找你啦！”

“嗯嗯，我和班主任说一下，我就对你一个孩子负责好了”

春游转眼就到了。

今天没有学生穿校服，虽然Elsa对Anna的运动装和鸭舌帽有些陌生——她见过穿私服的Anna。不过她觉得这样一身朝气的Anna更讨人喜爱，她跳上大巴车，坐到Elsa身旁，把太阳轻轻松松带进了车厢，Elsa只觉得手脚相接触的地方很暖和。

“Elsa你这个墨镜好乖！”她笑笑。

车上叽叽喳喳，Anna很高兴地讲着在学校的春游准备、吐槽着还要“既研又学”的实践任务，Elsa认真的听着，对Anna满脸是盈盈的笑。

那天太阳很大，府南不常出太阳，是个好日子。

浣花溪公园里全是三两成群的学生好友或情侣，他们走到离老师远远的地方，打算喧闹地或者私密地打消从现在开始到集合之前的美好春光——实践任务似乎被他们抛到了脑后。老师们在公园的一角找到了一家餐馆，午餐过后的时光总是被密密麻麻的麻将牌填充的满满的。

实践任务大多数凑数的是无病呻吟的社会观察，主要还是春游亘古不变的作业——写游记。

Anna刚刚拉着Elsa去了公园旁边的一家面馆，别说，Anna的选择真不错。Elsa感觉以前的自己从来没有这么钟意二两的双椒干拌杂酱面，Anna点了两碗，每碗都加了杂酱和煎蛋。

“Elsa你就是吃的太少了，你看你都瘦成什么样子了。”

Anna的吃相......Elsa不禁笑出声来，看见Anna抬头，她急忙捂上嘴巴。

“咋了？不好吃吗”

“唔...”Elsa一不小心咬到了舌头。

“Elsa！Look at you...”Anna笑了，然后赶忙埋头继续扒面。

午后，有些热了。再四处逛下去无益，见Anna有些犹豫想坐下休息一会，自己也确实有点困意。Elsa轻声问要不要就在草坪上休息会，她带了毯子。Anna点点头。于是在不高的小坡上，她俩坐了下来，Anna掏出小本子准备写游记，Elsa坐在Anna身旁，她帽檐压着的鬓角已经有点汗了。她从包里面去出纸来，顺手把自己的墨镜给Anna带上。

“太阳下学习值得鼓励！不过要小心伤眼睛。”

Elsa记得自己陪着Anna写了很久，一边静静地刷着手机，一边看Anna写生公园的群众。

她记得Anna把耳朵到自己耳朵旁边，她笑着取下一边的耳机，然后放着一些很舒缓的音乐。

Anna记得自己很快就写完了游记。她就在Elsa身旁躺下，躲在一点点的阴影里。然后掩耳盗铃地把Elsa的衬衫举过头顶，说了一句“啊，太阳好晒啊......”

耳机的线并不够长，Elsa也被耳机牵引着躲进了衬衫后面，等待她的是Anna闪着水光的眼睛。

“谢谢你陪我来，Elsa。今天的......约会我很快乐。”

Elsa就这么看着Anna，不知道自己该做什么，直到这小段默契的沉默被两人的笑声打断。

回学校的路上，Anna依靠着Elsa的肩头睡着了。Anna本来就短的头发被她在Elsa肩头蹭得乱蓬蓬的，Elsa也把头轻轻一偏，倚着Anna，她看向了窗外。

一片春光正好。天赐良辰，勿负佳人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花瓶中的紫菀和剑兰, Vase with Chinese Aster and Gladioli，1886，Van Gogh Museum


	5. 高更的椅子·Gauguin's chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伴读音乐：  
> 2002 (Acoustic)-Anne-Marie  
> https://music.163.com/song?id=569734124&userid=1295641923

春光未负，且尽看黄鹂翠柳；  
伊人在畔，能详诉六欲七情？  
  
Anna醒了。  
她对自己的醒来感到一阵奇怪，因为车平稳驾驶着，没有颠簸也没有转弯。稍微清醒点了，她开始努力回想......她意识到自己刚才的所做所为只不过是梦，她很失落——如果是真的那该多好。她闭上眼睛，似乎还能感受到Elsa在床上抚摸她，还能体会到Elsa一只手紧紧扣着她的肩膀，另一只手在用细长的手指冰凉的温度探索自己的身下，温热的口舌从唇间轻轻离去，咬住了她的下巴，然后一路在她的脖颈和胸前留下痕迹......她觉得身体发热，自己的身体早就会对Elsa有关的一切悸动。可意识突然就回到了车上。  
口渴，但Anna并没有立刻起身，她不舍得离开Elsa的怀抱——她不记得什么时候Elsa把手抱了过来，她似乎已经在Elsa的怀中睡了许久了。她闭着眼睛，努力回到梦中。  
她突然觉得Elsa把头偏了过来，她似乎能听到Elsa沉重的呼吸声音和心跳。  
扑通，扑通，一只羞涩的小兔子跳到了Anna胸前。  
Anna感觉Elsa的唇贴了上来，她温热的唇和梦里的并无二致。  
在沙漠中干渴生长的向日葵突然被一涌清泉沃灌着，Anna感觉眼角不自觉溢出泪滴来——空调中的冷风跃进她眼前的一联碎发，吹得她脸生烫。

Elsa在心里念叨着。  
刚刚为什么没有把握好机会？午后的阳光下，我们躲在衬衫的后面，她就这样对我说出那句话……我如果就这么亲上去，我就踏出了我一直不敢踏出的那一步。这没有人会看见，只有我会永远记得她的模样和味道。  
她如果不愿意呢？她或许从未像我想她那样想我？她如果后退了，那我就道歉好了……可她是学生，我是她的老师啊，怎么能就这样吻自己的学生？而且这本就不是普通的、礼节性的吻——你自己很清楚这一点。你的准备就远不止于此。  
准备...准备......思绪拉回到前几天......  
  
“你到底好了没有？我都要饿死了。”乐佩把手机放在一边，从沙发上做起来，抱怨着。在她第二十五次问出这个问题之前，Elsa一直在屋子里走来走去，思考着什么，一副欲言又止的样子。  
Elsa终于决定说出这句话：“你可不可以教我怎么接吻...?”  
“啥？你再说一遍？？”乐佩从沙发上跳了起来。  
“我说……想让你教教我怎么接吻。”自己小声地请求着，似乎听见这句话都让自己羞愧到想在地板上找个缝钻进去。  
“你怎么就开始考虑这件事了！你们到底发展到什么情况了？你看看你，自从开始对那个人朝思暮想，你咋啥都不和我说了？？”  
Elsa凑到乐佩耳边……  
“别！不要说悄悄话……你大声的告诉我，我俩在你家诶！害怕别人听到不成？”乐佩向后一退，“你想让我帮你忙……就大声说出来！”  
Elsa脸红到根子，光是想想就足以让她羞愧，鼓起勇气的请求更是让她有点后悔……自己怎么会说出这种话！自己想干什么啊！  
“算了，你当我没说。”Elsa转过身去，抱着手臂，不安地咬着嘴唇。  
“别啊......”乐佩一拉把Elsa转了一圈，“这点小忙我还是能帮的......”话还没说完，脚一滑，在地毯上摔倒了。Elsa一下子失去重心，也摔了下来，一下子两人就亲在了一起。  
“唔......”  
Elsa突然把乐佩推开：“啊！你居然伸了舌头！流氓！”  
乐佩还躺在地上，没有反应过来。  
“啥流氓......我这是帮忙...不是你说的......”  
“我也没让你直接上嘴啊！哪有你说亲就亲的！我我我......”  
“这么大动静...你别告诉我......”乐佩突然换上一脸坏笑，“刚刚那个......是你的初吻！哈哈哈哈哈哈......”  
乐佩笑了半天，突然问出一句：“你觉得......刚才我俩......有感觉吗？你别笑话我，我也是第一次亲女生......”  
Elsa她没有说话，她擦了擦嘴唇。一脸生气地看着乐佩，她的闺蜜正看着她笑——刚刚也最多是个玩笑。  
她和乐佩只是朋友，这是不一样的。  
原来自己对Anna是真的有感觉，不是吗？她满脑子只剩下这个念头。  
  
是真的有感觉吗？Elsa一遍遍问着自己。  
Anna靠在Elsa肩膀上，沉沉地睡着。春天的太阳斑驳地在Elsa头发间和脸上流淌，她能闻见Anna身上的乳香。肩膀早就有些酸了，但Elsa怕自己一活动打扰了Anna的清觉，小心翼翼地把手抬起，把Anna搂进了怀里。  
不知道她做梦的时候会梦见什么呢？她会梦见我所梦见的那些难以启齿的事吗？  
她低头，看见Anna的嘴巴。Anna的嘴巴很小，很娇嫩而自然的红色，只是略显干渴了。  
“如果......”  
一个奇怪的念头突然出现了，Elsa紧张地环顾着四周。她们本来就坐在车厢最后面的角落里，旁边的同学也根本没有关心周围，一心在手机的屏幕上。Elsa感觉到自己手心出了汗，她慌张地在衣角轻轻一擦。  
“如果我现在亲她，我就可以知道自己是不是真的那种喜欢她......如果我对她没有感觉的话...她不会发现，我也不需要被我的道德感再纠缠着不放了。我只需要当一个好老师，像一个姐姐一样待她好了。”  
好难得说服了自己，可一想到自己在偷偷地亲Annie，Elsa就止不住的心跳。“你是她的老师！你想偷偷地亲你的学生然后走开吗？”她甚至可以轻松听见自己心跳快要从嗓子眼里跳出来的声音。  
她顾不了那么多了，每一分钟的犹豫都有可能错过的机会。她眼前突然闪过下午她们躲在衬衫背后的场景，Anna一脸通红地钻了进来，腼腆地说着那句话：  
“今天的......约会我很快乐......”  
她叽叽喳喳说了一大堆，完全没有在意Elsa早就被“约会”两个字带偏了眼神。Elsa自己都能感觉到自己的呼吸声重了许多，她想就这么抱着Anna亲上去。那是她一直想要做的事情。  
但她没有，而且她后悔了。她看着Anna的背影，品味着自己心中的失落不断与道德的感召冲撞着，她似乎知道自己应该做什么。  
她低着头，慢慢贴近了Anna的唇。那青涩的，她一直渴望的唇。  
大巴摇晃着，Anna的唇也贴了上来。  
Elsa不舍得就这样移开嘴唇，她也没有发现Anna细碎刘海下眼角的泪水，更不会意识到Anna眼中泛着渴望的水光。  
  
自己是真的喜欢上她了。  
两个人，倚着两扇门，望着两张床，想着一件事，发出了同一句感慨。  
她亲了我，她居然亲了我。她……不会担心自己是老师的身份吗？  
我亲了她，我终于亲了她。我真的喜欢上她了，怎么办啊！  
原来是这样……她上课时候和我的亲密互动，都是因为这个原因吗？她一直对我那么好，为我准备三明治，让我喝她的茶……她是在默默地关注我啊。她不会是为了我的请求专程来陪我春游的吧？那个这个吻......是早有准备还是临时起意呢？  
可我还是会每天上学讲课，看见只有她才会举起手打破的沉默课堂，那时我怎么面对她？我为了证明一件微不足道的事情，居然偷偷亲了她！我居然还甘为人师！更何况，这只是让我更加无法面对自己对她动心的事实！我不能再做什么了！我已经够罪恶的了。  
那她知道我的感受吗？她也和我一样感同身受吗？她是否曾和我在走廊上对上眼，然后瞧瞧把视线转移呢？这个吻会是什么意思？是她的试探还是诀别？如果她不是真的喜欢我，又怎么会那么用力吻我呢？如果她不是顾及自己的教师身份，又怎么会偷偷亲我呢？她一定饱受着自己道德的煎熬吧……  
我究竟是怎么了？我为什么就会喜欢上自己的学生，就连身体都会因她产生不一样的反应？我从未有过的脸红和心跳加速，仿佛成了看见她眼中自己的条件反射。可她的唇是还那么的稚嫩，就像是一朵绚丽的花朵——我不能失去她。我想......如果我们换一个场景，如果我不是她的老师，我还是会喜欢上她......对的，可我现在还是她的老师。  
我能回应她吗？我要怎么做她才会看到我呢？如果我的回应能缓解她心中的焦虑，我们可以……在一起吗？这个词从我嘴里蹦出来真是有一丝奇异……可我们之间……有这个选项吗？学生和老师就不能在一起吗？我们......不能称呼我们我们吗？  
我这么做是不对的！不要再吵了！我知道我爱她，但我不能因为自己的喜欢而就去占有她啊！哪怕......哪怕我这么做就会失去她。不行，我不能！我不能向她说爱，我不能向她再倾诉我的情感......如果我理她远一点，或许会好很多。除非......   
除非......除非我也是喜欢她的，那样她至少不必担负道德上的责任！我还是个孩子吗？是的我确实还是个未成年人，可是十七岁和十八岁的区别又是多大呢？我为什么不能大声地对她说出我的情感呢？那些我每天抑制在心中的，不能从胸口喷薄而出的朴素的倾慕，难道紧紧因为我们是师生就变得卑微廉价不值一提吗？我这辈子没有喜欢过什么人，但是......谁不拥有追求爱的权利呢？  
那么......我要表白......吗？  
这似乎是一个不知所终的选项，Anna仿佛举着火炬站在无尽的黑暗甬道门口的探险者。她一眼能瞥见微光在前方召唤，却不知道脚下这条路是否湿滑泥泞，是否会因此跌落深崖。  
Anna下定决心了，她要做好这一件事情。但是在那件事情以前，她需要好好的计划。  
夏天马上就到了。  
  
Annie她怎么了？  
Elsa发现在很长一段时间里，Anna不再在课堂上活跃地和她一唱一和，仿佛是可以避开她一样。她很忙于自己的事了——每天泡好的茶水没有第二双唇碰过就冷了，多做的三明治留在包里没有第二双手摸过。Elsa突然很释然，或许是自己本来情人眼看Anna就带有格外的别致，或许之前的互动都是自己滤镜下的暧昧。对Anna负责，或许就意味着压抑自己的感受吧......为了她，这不算什么的。Elsa虽然对Anna的突然冷淡感到疑惑，但她并没有问Anna——或者说，她根本没法问。  
因为Anna不常再发消息给Elsa，或许偶尔的寒暄。哪怕Elsa会很欣喜地告诉Anna自己前几天看了很久以前的一部关于梵高的电影，谈着自己能领会到那种不会逝去的美好，那有时张扬有时内敛的感情......可Anna发过来的不再是温暖的文字，而是冷冰冰的搪塞和应付。   
Elsa发现自己似乎失去了很多每天还能支撑着身体早起晚睡的动力。她能记起在梦里她看见自己一丝不挂的站在一面很大的镜子前，看着自己，自己眼中仍然映照着的是Annie的面庞，转瞬就把她淹没在黑暗里的，她失去了最后的呼喊。她在灰色的床单和蓝色的被单间醒来，在那个略显昏暗的房间里，黑夜和白天是一样，是留给眼泪的。她草草地收拾好了离开家门，任凭屋中被褥颇有艺术性地散开着。然后在深夜赶着最后一班地铁回到那方天地，面对一个人，面对自己的内心。  
杯子中装满的不再是不夜侯，而是酿酒，当酒味代替了茶香，Elsa觉得自己能逃避开一些现实。Elsa有些撑不住了，她希望能马上放假。或许......或许一个人的假期能让她不再受困于自己给自己下的囚笼，或许让自己和Anna真正意义上的身心分离需要庞大的空间和时间来处理。她如果看不见Anna就不会想她，更不会因为自己的渴望而煎熬于审判自己，也不会因为要装作不在意地去接受Anna莫名变得的冷漠。  
这是我们的结束吗？  
  
夏日即至。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 批注：  
> 《高更的椅子》由梵高创作于1888年12月。高更对梵高而言，就像是这张画中所表达的，是黑夜里的明灯。然而就在梵高画了这张画的同时，两人的关系亦宣告结束。Elsa这种对告别的担忧是类似的。


End file.
